


Dark Roast Coffee

by local_enginerd



Series: From the Ashes [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, everyone's happy and overwatch is chill, this is a crackfic, young baby mccree gets chirped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_enginerd/pseuds/local_enginerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young McCree gets knocked off his high horse by a bunch of dorks. Inspired by a voiceline and some sprays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Roast Coffee

“You’re dismissed for now,” Gabriel finished, stopping in front of the mess hall. “Be back in my office at 1400 hours. I’ll show you your quarters then. _Comprendes?_ ”

He turned on his heel and looked back at Blackwatch’s newest recruit. Tall and lanky, Jesse seemed out of place and it wasn’t because of the bandana and spurs. Gabriel could see that behind the patchy goatee and hardened expression, the kid was still growing out of his puppy fat.

Aware that he’s being scrutinized, Jesse visibly panicked. He saluted awkwardly, shoulders too high and jaw clenched. He’d jerked himself into position so quickly that the ridiculous cowboy hat nearly flew off his head.

 _He’s too young. For Deadlock. For Blackwatch. For any of this shit_ , Gabriel realized. He ran a hand through his hair and coughed into his glove, frowning. The corner of his beard twitched. _Poor kid thinks I’ll send him back any second._

“Go get somethin’ to eat. Shoo.”

McCree all but runs, scrambling pass the automatic doors. Gabriel considered heading back to his office, but the thought of all the paperwork on his desk convinced him otherwise. Besides, he had a feeling that it’d be more entertaining to watch Jesse stumble around the cafeteria.

Gabriel stepped through the doors, keeping an eye trained on the dusty cowboy hat weaving around the tables.

“Reyes, get your cute ass over here,” Jack’s voice rings out from a nearby table. The top of his head is just visible over the crowd that’s gathered. “I’m about to-”

“He’s about to get his ass kicked.” Ana cuts in, grinning ear to ear.

Gabriel sighed and made his way over to the table, noting the familiar faces around him. Torbjӧrn, Reinhardt, Lena…

Wait, were they crowded around to watch their commanding officers _arm wrestle_?

“I got ten Francs on Amari,” Reinhardt leaned towards him and whispered, a relative term because Gabriel was sure that everyone in a 10 yard radius heard.

“Eh, should I call the doc?” Lena started.

_Good, maybe someone here actually had some common sense._

“She’ll probably wanna bet.”

_Nevermind._

Meanwhile, Jesse had found his way to the coffee machine. He’d turned to the adjacent cupboard for a mug and was about to grab a white one emblazoned with the Overwatch logo when he noticed the top shelf.

More specifically, he noticed the contents of the top shelf. Jesse set his plate down and ran his fingers across the odd assortment of mugs he’d discovered.

One featured a skull, menacing save for the googly eyes glued over the eye holes. Another looked suspiciously like an oil can. The most normal-looking one featured bananas. He looked over a frilly pink teacup to examine the huge metal beer stein situated in the very back of the cupboard. It towered over all the other mugs, the metal lion’s head protruding out of its side proclaiming its dominance.

For a moment, Jesse was transported back to the dingy kitchen at the Deadlock hideout. He picked up a mug that read “Number One Dad*” and suddenly, Jesse was back home, washing dishes at _abuelo_ ’s. He turned the mug around, reading the addition in permanent marker: “*...I’d like to fuck”.

Yep, scratch that, he was totally back at Deadlock HQ again.

Jesse stifled a laugh and gingerly pulled the metal stein from the cupboard, noting the inscription on the back: “Grandpa’s Little Coffee Mug”.

_Oh this was gonna be great._

He abandoned his plate. Jesse grinned and raised the stein above his head with both hands, knocking the hat off his head in the process.

“Is one of y’all overcompensatin’ for somethin’?”

A silence crept over the mess hall, Jack and Ana freezing in place. All eyes darted to Reinhardt, the owner of said beer stein. He rose slowly out of his chair, holding an even larger one, which read: “Grandpa’s BIG Coffee Mug”.

“What was that,” Reinhardt cupped a hand to his ear and bellowed. “I can’t hear you from all the way down there!”

Gabriel looked back at Jesse. Upon seeing Reinhardt, the smug look had flown off the Jesse’s face, as fast as his hat did moments prior. The kid’s balls probably sucked all the way back up where they’d dropped from last week.

Gabriel felt sorry for him. Just a little.

Reinhardt broke the silence with a hearty laugh, inviting Jesse over to the table. He clapped his hand on the gunslinger’s back and Jesse nearly had an appointment with the tile floor.

_He’ll fit right in. Eventually._

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose mug is whose.


End file.
